Pleasure in Closeness
by Orin Drake
Summary: Zack gets Sephiroth to relaxby any means necessary.


"Pleasure in Closeness" and various specific things about "Pleasure in Closeness" are copyright Orin Drake. Everything else, including characters and locations and pretty much my soul belong to Square-Enix, forever, eternally.

Background: Written for the ever so talented webmaster of Milk and Honey, a glorious Sephiroth/Zack shrine that you must visit immediately upon finishing this. As usually is the case with these things, it "just kinda happened" so I didn't really expect _plot_... but I'm quite happy about it, actually.

Pleasure in Closeness  
by Orin Drake

"Zack. Stop it."

A hushed sort of sound that could only be someone trying not to laugh responded to the sharp request.

"Stop it." He continued to insist.

More laugher was barely held back. Breathing was getting harder without breaking into full-blown hysteria. It was a challenge... the whole damn thing was a challenge.

"_Zack. Cease. Now._" Not yelling. Certainly not yelling. But not quiet and calm, either.

_That_ was the I-am-seriously-going-to-break-your-arm voice. He knew that from experience, and luckily not in a more personal sense. He'd been witness to a stupid, overly cocky cadet who thought he could best the infamous SOLDIER. Arm broken without so much as a blink, without a single weapon raised. Zack still cringed when he remembered the sound of the snapping bone... "Okay. Sorry." Apparently poking the general's elbow was a definite no-no.

That seemed to be that as Sephiroth went back to his pile of pages requiring signatures. Really, he had no idea why he put up with the mental patient at his side.

Being glanced at from the corner of glowing green eyes, the spiky-haired "mental patient" grinned brightly. It wasn't every day someone escaped unspoken threats from the great Sephiroth. Or at least, not every day for anyone else.

The general sighed when the boy refused to find something else to do, a powerful sound of helpless aggravation. "_Why_ are you always so _insistent_ on being so _close_ to me?"

The complete and honest truth was not an option; but he wasn't one to lie, either. He pretended to contemplate the question. "I... I like to be."

Now that was a puzzle he could not let go. From the very day they'd been introduced, Zack seemed to behave as if they were... well, "buddies" was the only term that came to mind. The actual _questioning_ of the entire situation had actually taken right up until that moment, it seemed. "_Why_?"

Zack was a bit surprised to be asked. "I don't know... I just do." Too serious, too close--the alarms were going off in his head. Distraction, new subject. "But hey, you've got, like... stress waves coming off you or something."

That managed to be even more puzzling than most of what came out of the youth's mouth. "Stress... waves..?"

The boy smirked. "Well _I_ can feel _your_ stress from all the way across the room! You really need to relax."

The general scoffed quietly, turning back to his paperwork. "I don't relax."

"Yeah, I know. That's the problem." He knew the suggestion was only that--a suggestion. Something he really and honestly felt confident to be true. "Look, why don't you take some time off?"

"My time is precious, Zack."

_No kidding_. He kept to himself. "This is what I'm saying! So you should take some for yourself, huh?" He could already see Sephiroth coming up with a perfectly logical excuse no to. He'd need a distraction of some sort. "No, wait... you'd never do it for yourself... so, here's what's gonna happen. You are going to be at your quarters in exactly one hour. And I'm going to bring food. And you're going to sit there, and _relax_."

Something akin to shock passed quickly in the green slitted gaze. "You're actually serious."

At least that wasn't an all-out refusal. Zack latched on to any hope he may have. "Damn straight I am! We'll be lazy and watch TV and snack on non-regulation food like normal human beings, okay?"

There was a pause, as if he were actually considering the option. "I don't have a television."

Zack made an exasperated motion with his hand and sighed, trying very hard to hide his elation. It was possible. It was really possible. "Okay, I'll send one over."

That was _definitely_ a look of fear... "'Send... one... over'?"

_Score!_ He'd just managed to invite himself over to _watch TV with Sephiroth_! Not that he could show his excitement. "Well, I figure the Silver General gets anything he wants free of charge, right?"

A long, cold silence. Unfortunately for Sephiroth, his curiosity was already too piqued to back away from the unfolding disaster. "Do not use this to your own advantage."

"Of course not, sir." But that grin as he turned and walked away said otherwise.

* * *

An hour later. Down to the minute. Probably not down to the second, because Zack didn't have a watch--but the clocks in the hall were always perfectly in sync with the other clocks throughout the whole complex. Shin-Ra-owned buildings were damn freaky like that. He happened to have seen a delivery vehicle drive away moments before, and hoped very much that meant there was a television waiting. He'd sure paid enough for instant delivery.

--Well, alright. _He_ hadn't paid. Not that he felt any sense of guilt about that. The thought painted an even more enormous grin on his face as he knocked on the door to Sephiroth's quarters.

Silence. Utter and complete silence. He knocked again, quite a bit faster. If he had to march right back to the offices and attempt very earnestly to drag the general back to where he _should_ have been...

The door opened as the rain of knocks increased in volume. Zack very nearly wound up knocking on the man's chest, which certainly would have been amusing... right before one or both of his arms was broken. "You wear that whole uniform in the comfort of your own quarters?"

"Only when I am not alone nor comfortable." Sephiroth threw back lightly.

"Humph." The boy commented, not at all offended. He walked right past the general, nearly dragging something behind him.

The man watched with a single raised eyebrow. Zack had brought... a bag. A standard-issue Shin-Ra trooper's equipment bag--clearly not full of standard-issue equipment. For one, it clinked very loudly when it was set down. Glass against glass by the sound of it...

"There's no drinking on the premises." The general announced flatly, closing the door.

"It's totally for emergencies, only." The youth assured, taking a look around. Well, the main room was... big. Very big. With very large windows. One couch. One coffee table. And... the big-screen TV that had just been installed. Somehow Zack was pretty sure that the rooms down the hallway were similarly... empty.

"Emergencies?" Sephiroth questioned, not entirely convinced.

"Just in case there's no other way to get you to relax." The wild-haired youth had never been so glad in all his life that someone had reacted to his words by shaking their head and turning away. He sure didn't want Sephiroth to see the blush lightly crawling across his face. He couldn't even control his own mouth, apparently.

"I... don't usually have anyone over..." the general admitted, quietly. "I'm not quite certain how to be a decent host."

"Don't worry about that." Zack responded brightly. "I'll take care of it."

Rather like watching a magician with a magic hat, Sephiroth stared in wonder as the boy opened the bag and began to pull out an assortment of snack foods and sugary drinks that did not seem physically possible to fit into such a small space. It was... mildly disconcerting.

Zack finally realized he was being watched. "You, just sit on the couch and relax. And I hope you like ranch flavored chips."

He felt it safer not to respond. Doing as he'd been asked--or told, apparently--he mused over the possibility that he'd never actually used the couch before. It was still perfectly crisp, soft leather. No cracks, no indentations... no sign it had ever had a use. The same was true for the wooden coffee table. And, as Zack was about to find out, the refrigerator.

The youth walked out of the kitchen with a surprised look on his face. "Seph. There's nothing in your fridge. And your cabinets are full of just-add-water rations."

The man nodded, still quite uncertain of whether he ought to speak at all. He was used to rations; they was perfectly fine for the energy level he required throughout the day. No use in empty calories.

"No one should have to live like that!" Zack cried vehemently. "That's really the worst kind of torture I can imagine."

Sephiroth smirked. "You've obviously never spent several hours at the mercy of a rambling President Shinra."

The youth shuddered. "Alright, fine. But it's not right." He made a decent attempt at a commanding voice. "You will pick up a bag of chips and you will completely ruin whatever inhumane Odin-damned diet they put you on. And then we will watch stupid sitcoms and I will introduce you to the tooth-melting effects of soda."

In any other situation, the general would likely have made a somewhat frightening reminder of rank with Masamune. Something about the boy, perhaps his tone or his posture, bade him to do otherwise. Besides, it wasn't so often someone _told_ him to do something so clearly set against unspoken rules. It was even a little... well... fun. He regarded the armload of various junk food bags Zack had dumped on the coffee table, trying to decide which one might make him feel least nauseous. Cheddar cheese? Five kinds of ranch? Barbecue? Nacho? Sour cream and onion?

"Oh, just try one of everything." The youth reverted back to his usual grinning self, pulling bags open at seemingly random and lining them up on the table.

Sephiroth shook his head, unable to stifle a quiet, rare laugh. He'd never had a visit to his quarters that had been so... casual, before. Actually, he'd never been around anyone in such a relaxed situation. It was extremely strange, but... not unwelcome.

Zack sat beside him, watching with bright eyes as the general actually managed to sample a chip from each bag. "Well?"

"They're greasy." He responded simply.

"And?" the boy prodded.

"I... I don't mind them."

"Great! TV time!" Zack leapt up to draw the curtains.

* * *

Sephiroth quickly came to realize why he had never found the need for a television. Yes, there were silly things, funny things--but most didn't seem to _realize_ they were silly. Or funny. Or stupid. Zack insisted that was why they were so much fun to watch, but the general truly wondered.

Unconsciously, Zack had gotten a little closer to Sephiroth on the couch during that hour. It was purely innocent, happening slowly in the process of reaching over for a chip or a drink of soda. It was also purely by accident that the youth's hand rested on a knee that was not his own. When the man very nearly _leapt_ away from him, it gave them both quite a surprise. Zack made a conscious effort not to blush upon realizing what had happened. "Sorry. I..."

It was strange. Ultimately very, very weird. The boy was so certain he'd see anger in those otherworldly eyes, but... all he saw was fear and confusion in the blankness. Something almost felt like it crumbled in his ribcage; there was such an _ache_ in that gaze...

It was a gamble, the youth knew that--one did not prod at cornered animals--but he couldn't really find the urge to stop himself. Very, very slowly, like a man approaching an untamed dog, he reached his hand out, fingers splayed. He thought he may actually be able to rest it on the man's knee again, but he flinched at the last second.

At that reaction, Zack felt something very heavy in his chest. People just plain didn't react like that unless something... happened. "Hey, Seph... it's okay." He tried to soothe, not moving his hand in the least, allowing it to hover close without touching. "I'm not trying to hurt you or anything."

The general opened his mouth to speak... but nothing came of it. Mouth closed again, he was otherwise stock-still, eyes wide and posture even more stiff than normal.

Things, little parts of things... were starting to click. Maybe not specifics, but... enough for the boy to get a blurry picture. Again, he let his hand get a little closer, slowly, not letting go of the eye contact he had. He felt only the most minor of motions under his palm as it finally came to rest on Sephiroth's knee. The first time, it had been an accident. That time... he was finding it very hard to deny his inner turmoil. "See? Seriously, it's... it's not a big deal. It's how people interact, y'know?"

But he _didn't_ know. Not like... _that_... He'd seen pats on the back and blows exchanged, but not anything so simple as... _that_. Seeing the look in the boy's violet eyes go from concern to something he could only understand as sympathy; he couldn't take that. He forced his voice to work again. "Zack..."

The youth had _wanted_ to throw out a cocky comment, remove his hand, pretend it hadn't happened--but he _couldn't_. For all the cold, all the cruelty of the "god of war", there was something that nearly felt... wounded in him. Zack truly did not want that kind of pain in his friend. "Please, Seph. Please let me. There can be pleasure in closeness."

--Whoah. Wait. That... wasn't _quite_ what he'd wanted to say. Well, he _had_ wanted to say that, but... not in quite that way. Yet. He absolutely had no desire to scare the man off. And, besides... as much as a walking aphrodisiac as Sephiroth was... Zack actually cared about him. They weren't friends because of his looks or the boy's somewhat infamous flirtation with anything attractive; he'd really come to cherish the friendship he had built.

The general was looking at him. _Really_ looking at him, as if trying to divine all the secrets of the universe in the boy's face.

It was really kinda starting to freak him out. "Don't you trust me?" he joked, trying hard to remove the sudden tension he'd caused with his big mouth and roaming hand.

It didn't work. Or, at least, Sephiroth didn't seem to have understood what he was trying to do. "I... Z-Zack... I..."

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to answer." The boy grinned mildly, willing it to be one of those dazzling, shit-eating grins that caused instructors to cringe.

The angry admission that he didn't trust _anyone_ was on Sephiroth's tongue, but even that was outweighed by his _maddening need_ to understand just what the hell was going on. "Why are you doing... this?" he made a small but sweeping gesture with his hand, indicating literally everything. The friendship, the joking, the idea to relax... everything.

The answer came almost too easily from Zack's lips. Nothing but honesty. "'Cause you damn well need it, of course."

The simplicity of the admission... just... did not make sense... "What do you want from me?"

It stung. Not personally, but... he couldn't help but feel an ache with the question. Did everyone really expect something? Hadn't anyone ever just spent some time with him? "I don't want anything _from_ you. I just... I want to show you you don't have to be so damn jumpy."

Sephiroth looked away, not quite understanding. It didn't appear that the boy was lying... but he couldn't be telling the truth, either. He just... he couldn't be.

Zack took a deep, silent breath--steeling himself against all opposition. Dammit, he'd already started this... he'd have to finish it, have to prove that at least the man had one place to go that expected no favors. "You didn't get enough love as a kid. And you never cuddle. I get that. But it doesn't _have_ to be that way." He sighed, sitting back a little. "I don't know what that fucking crazy bastard Hojo does to you, and I don't know what Shin-Ra keeps telling you, but it's not all like that, okay? There _is_ such a thing as good touching, Seph."

Part of him was a little intrigued--but the other part was horrified. "I _can't_... I wasn't _meant_ to..."

The youth caught on; there was no mention of _not wanting_ what was so freely being offered. "_Everyone_ is. It's part of what being _human_ is about. And don't you tell me you're not human, because I won't believe you." He swallowed, fearful... and only because he was realizing his libido came second. "I... I mean, I'll... I'd like to show you. If you'd let me." Uh-oh. Oh no. Hormones... increasing... brain revolting against common sense... desire to help becoming a little too helpful... "You can tell me to stop at any time and I'll never mention it or do it again or... or anything. You don't even have to look at me again if you don't want. I'll transfer. I'll leave if you ask me to. Just... let me try to prove it to you."

Fear, yes. There was an alien kind of fear clenching at the general's very core. He didn't like it. He didn't want it. "You should leave, Zack."

"Okay." He held his hands up. "Okay, Seph. But I want you to think about it. And I mean _really_ think about it. Are you pushing me away because you really don't want this... or because you're afraid? 'Cause, dammit, I won't force myself on you and I won't even come near you if you don't want me around. But I won't let you sit here and be afraid of human contact for the rest of your life, either."

Called out... and he was not pleased about it. "_Why_, Zack?" he hissed--but his tone was pleading. "_Why_ would you... why do you _bother_..?"

It was Zack's turn to get a little silent and wide-eyed. "I... It's 'cause I... I just..." He cleared his throat, trying to find his balls again. "I want you to know. That it's not _really_ like that, whatever you seem to think. And there's no reason it has to be. And I... and I want to."

A long, steady silence followed. He... didn't seem to be lying, but... "You want to..?" He shook his head, not really knowing what to ask. "What is it that you..?" He knew, of course. He knew because... it was what everyone wanted. But... Zack was... different. And, if he forced himself to think about it... he'd known that for a while.

Sephiroth sighed at last. "You want to." He repeated, softly.

"Yeah." Zack assured, scared to death--and not of violence. Not even of rejection, really. He was just... worried he'd fucked up. Badly. That he'd wound up scaring the man far more by admitting it, but... "I want to. But only if you want to. 'Cause you... shouldn't be... hurt." Why he'd selected that word, he just didn't know. It had simply come to him.

Another silence passed. Long, static... nearly uncomfortable, really. The general was at war with himself, not knowing if he could trust thought or instinct... even logic seemed amiss. He couldn't deny curiosity, though. He was finding it harder and harder to deny... other things he felt when the boy was around him, as well. When the response came, it was incredibly quiet. "But... you can't let me hurt you, either."

The youth tried very hard to turn that smile into a cocky grin... but he was pretty sure he failed. And he didn't mind. "Don't worry, Seph. It's a... it's a good pain, actually. But that's a _whole_ other lesson."

There was a slight upward tug of the man's lips... but he couldn't seem to bring himself to meet the other's gaze. He was so used to people who'd tried to use him, only to turn the tables and quite enjoy using them to suit his own desires... But that was out of anger. Malice. He felt none of that with Zack... and didn't want to accidentally do something terrible.

A hand slid very lightly on his knee again. "Let go." The youth whispered gently. "Just let it happen."

Sephiroth swallowed, shaking his head. The boy just didn't understand. "I _can't_ let go..."

There was more understanding in that statement than Zack really cared to admit to. Well, time to fess up about one thing he could get into a lot of trouble for. "Okay, look. There's a Restore materia in my bag over there. I know I'm not supposed to have it, but I do anyway. Because, as you're so happy to point out, I get hurt a lot. Now, you can make use of that if you need to, okay? You couldn't do anything to me that your materia prowess couldn't handle."

No, he'd never hurt anyone to that point without truly meaning to... but the destructive power of his own strength didn't escape him. "I _could_, Zack."

"But you won't." A statement, pure and simple. Fully believed, unquestioned.

It wasn't fury in his voice, but it was something just as heavy. "_How_ can you be so _blind_--"

"I know you won't, Seph." He looked at the man until he achieved eye contact. "It'll be okay. I can just... I'll start, and you can jump in when you're comfortable."

Lesser--or, perhaps, more intelligent--people would have died of embarrassment right there. Zack wondered how _he_ hadn't, actually; he'd pretty much offered to masturbate in front of his wet dream of a superior officer. "I-I mean..." he started to backtrack when no immediate response came, "I could just... and then you... I, uh..."

"Alright." The word was softer than a breath, but still somehow audible.

The boy's mouth snapped shut, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"If you'd... like to." Sephiroth answered, his voice low and quiet. "If this is what you want."

"It is." He felt himself get far too serious again.

A nod. A single, clipped motion. _Get on with it._

No argument. No jokes. Zack felt no horror and no shame as he stood, pulling his shirt over his head. What better method to test Sephiroth's seriousness than trial by fire? "If you want me to stop, just say so."

The man's silence said what his shielded eyes did not--though they were unusually attentive to the boy's body. He was no stranger to the toned curves underneath the shirt; he'd seen them flow through practice battles, caught glimpses of them every time Zack stood close enough or tried to impress a group of girls by pretending not to flex. To see the flesh underneath, nothing hidden... he knew he was damned. He didn't want any of it to stop.

With no indication that he should so much as slow down, the wild-haired youth could do nothing more than continue. It was too quick to be a strip tease, just wanting to get rid of all of the excess clothing... but he forced his pace to slow as much as his pulsing libido would allow. It wasn't just for him. He needed to at least attempt to make the general more... open. More comfortable. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he'd have scared Sephiroth, especially not then. Even though he had no doubt that he was the horniest thing in existence at that point, he did have to look away when he finally rid himself of pants and boxers.

It seemed the general simply could not help being a general. "On the coffee table." More a suggestion than an order--though whether that was from his lack of breath or lack of desire to truly give definitive orders was unclear even to himself. "I can... watch you better, there."

Zack bit his lip in an effort not to moan. The coffee table was hardly any distance from the couch where Sephiroth sat... easily within reach. His voice was shaking, rough with a desire he was rather certain he'd never even fathomed before. "D-do you have... lotion or..?"

"There is balm on the table by the door." The man responded, betraying nothing of his thoughts and feelings--nothing but the obvious fact that he still wanted to watch.

Wasting no time, the boy went to retrieve it, feeling almost painfully hard with every step. There was no shame, though. No sense that any of it was something he should not do... and that was saying quite a lot. He swept all of the leftover food off with one arm before daintily sitting on the edge of the coffee table, hissing lightly with the cold surface. Keeping the man in the corner of his eye to gauge reaction, he slowly laid back across the length of the table. Certainly it must be quite a sight--especially when he didn't hesitate to take himself in hand for just a few, simple strokes. Relieving a bit of the pressure and all.

Sephiroth could almost hear his resolve snapping. Only years upon years of brutal training kept him still... but his voice wavered a bit with the words. "Show me what to do to you. Tell me what you're doing."

He thought he was going to faint for the first--and likely last--time in his life. Did _Sephiroth_ just tell him to..? Well, orders were orders. It was all he could do not to solute, going instead for the balm. So, a tutorial was requested. Well, he could do that. "One finger at first. Slowly."

_Anyone_ would have at least blushed in that situation. Zack, not being "anyone", was only eager to please. He gasped softly at the sensation of his own finger lightly teasing, swirling, penetrating...

Sephiroth could not _believe_ what he was seeing--and how fond he was growing of it. He watched on as the boy began to breathe heavily, stroking his own length with one hand while impaling himself on a single finger of the other before slowly rocking it back and forth, in and out... Regardless of how surreal his life had been up to that point, somehow watching the display before him from the comfort of his couch topped the list. "Is that how you like it?"

Finding that the voice he'd already come to love was suddenly low in his ear, purring, rough with something he was really and truly hoping was approval... the youth moaned first, unable to help himself. Wanton, completely wanton--not that he minded. "Yes..."

Slowly, as if almost fearing that one wrong move would cause everything to end, the general cautiously reached out to touch the boy's wrist. Such simple contact not only didn't stop the proceedings, it caused another one of those deliciously drawn-out moans. "May I?" he dared ask, almost playful.

Zack had no words, initially. Most language had already escaped him moments ago. Finally understanding what was being asked of him, he gladly stopped--for the moment. "Please..."

Fearful, but wanting. Careful; oh so careful... Sephiroth coated his finger in balm just as Zack had, mimicking the motions he'd been watching by teasing the area first.

He was going to die. And it was going to be wonderful. --But he _could not die_ until he reached orgasm. That was the loudest mental note he'd ever made. Almost louder than the unrestrained, throaty cry of pleasure that resulted from the general's long, slender finger carefully pressing inside.

"Like this?" came the whisper, Sephiroth pushing the finger as far as it would go before pulling back, amazed at the grasp and shiver of the muscle around him.

"That's _perfect_..." Zack breathed, his eyes tightly shut. He almost hated to say it, but... "M-more, Seph... please... another finger... do the same thing, just... keep them moving..."

The man paused with some nervousness. It was such a tight fit for one... "Are you certain?"

The spiky-haired youth nodded enthusiastically, unable to form more words. He wasn't even sure how he was still conscious.

"Another, then..." that rough, silken whisper again... He eased a little more balm onto his second finger, carefully pressing it against the first and in--

A string of moaned curses flowed from the youth's mouth. He started to buck against the invading digits mindlessly, finding himself lacking patience for something more intimate. Sephiroth had insisted, though... and if he found out Zack had been hurt, even by his own choice and through no fault of the general's, Sephiroth would be terribly wounded. It might not be the kind of thing any amount of apology or friendship could heal. So, he gladly stayed there, enjoying the feeling until, at last... "One more. Just one more, Seph... please..."

It was already so good, just _thinking_ about what the general was doing to him. Focusing on the touch alone, it was even better. Especially when an experimental shift in angle found his--

There was a quiet, almost shy chuckle after the boy's extended cry. "That was a good thing?"

Zack found himself panting, racing to catch his breath to answer. "That... was... remarkable." Much to his delight, Sephiroth didn't hesitate to make the same motion with his fingers, pulling another gasping moan from the youth. "Wait... wait, Seph..." It _killed_ him to stop. He'd never known a desire, a _need_, in all his life more than spilling over into sweet oblivion by Sephiroth's own direction--but there was more. And if he held off, it would be even more incredible. That was just _so_ hard to believe at that very moment...

The man pulled away a bit, concerned. "Was I not supposed to..?"

"Oh, that... that was... just fucking awesome." Zack could find no other words. "But I don't want to finish yet. Not before I... have the chance to..." How could he ask something like that? But the general was leaning forward, still sitting on the couch... perfect position... and he found that he wanted to do this a lot more than he'd initially thought. "Just stay there for a minute. I promise, it'll be worth it."

First, the boy had to find the strength to turn over. That was incredibly hard, and he was glad he wasn't expected to stand up right then. He rolled himself almost lazily, getting to his knees on the coffee table and facing the curious green gaze looking back. "Can I..?"

"Do as you will."

Such a simple response. Zack could not find it in himself to be annoyed, that time. Carefully, his motions purposely slow so that he could be watched and also to savor the experience, he reached forward. Sephiroth's pants were likely not such an easy conquest by most people... but the youth had gone over how to remove them so many times in his mind that it felt almost natural. He knew that ought to be a truly odd thought, but he just didn't care.

Peeling back the leather, he gained sight of what he'd been searching for... and paused. Stared. It was really happening, wasn't it? He hadn't woken up... yet... He chanced a quick look at the general's face, finding the eyes watching him with extreme curiosity... but no fear. No hesitation.

Zack couldn't have stopped himself even under orders or threat of death at that point. He reached in carefully, letting only the very faintest touch of fingertips against that unreal flesh occur at first. Human, yeah. But... greater, too. That almost missed hitch of breath he'd gotten from his action was like a drug, and he let his fingers finally, gently, slide around the length.

_Big_, was the first coherent thought. Not a monster, not some grotesquely disgusting _thing_ like some of that revolting Midgar porn he'd found in the barracks once. It was just... big. Warm. Soft, smooth... it was everything he hadn't quite realized that he'd hoped it would be. So, of course... he had to make sure it fed _every_ sense.

Sephiroth was truly surprised when the boy had leaned down. He wasn't _that_ naive, he knew what far too many Shin-Ra officials did in their offices, but... he hadn't figured out _why_ until just that moment. The flick of a tongue, that was all it had been... but it was electric.

Zack chuckled to himself at the sound made above him. Taking that as encouragement, he opened his mouth to take only the head past his lips. _That_ got a much louder response. He couldn't help but feel a great deal of pride well up in him, really... He wanted to be able to use his mouth for hours, imagining what heated sounds he could wring from the cold man. As it was, however... he was not going to be able to wait that long. He did what he could for as long as he could, sucking lightly before running a tongue along the slit, then sucking harder; a pattern interrupted now and again by a hand moving firmly against the underside of the shaft. By the tremble he felt through his fingers, it didn't appear that the general was going to last that much longer, either. _So much for SOLDIER stamina._ He nearly choked with his own internal laughter.

When the boy pulled back, Sephiroth quite honestly found himself fighting the urge to push his head back down. That was... just...

"Would you..." Came the soft voice, looking on with earnest violet eyes. "Do you want to be inside me?"

Training... training held him restrained... "Do _you_ want that, Zack?"

"Yes." He answered, honesty and lust mingling. "Yes, very much."

There was one, curt, very military nod. "Where?"

"Here?" Zack grinned brightly. Well, hell, he'd done everything _else_ on that table... A few bruises from the hard surface underneath wouldn't kill him.

The man raised an eyebrow in question, but said nothing. Really, he had no complaint.

Zack laid in the same position he'd been in before, totally shameless. He was on his back, his legs were spread wide, balm in his outreached hand for easy access, looking like he'd just won a billion Gil.

Sephiroth smirked. It wasn't like the harsh smirk that made the troopers cower and stopped the higher-ups in mid-sentence... it was really a little more like a grin. His reserve had already shattered several minutes earlier, and he was simply glad that the boy hadn't suddenly realized what he was doing and run away. What waited before him was not a bribe or something false to use for a few moments then throw back from whence they came; there was something particularly nice about that. He stood, contemplating, and slowly stripped himself of his uniform. Gloves, coat, boots, straps... belts and pants somewhat falling off by themselves, having been undone already.

The wild-haired youth fought to keep his eyes open, to watch that beautiful _god_ in front of him. He was certain that the general knew he was good-looking... but Zack truly doubted that he knew just how beautiful he was. Perfect and deadly, even naked. Moreso, actually. Almost too beautiful to lust after... almost.

Sephiroth admired the view from the end of the table, hoping the furniture would hold. Oh well; if it didn't, it would be fun to explain just how he'd managed to crack it in half. He took the balm presented and understood its use, smoothing a good amount on his arousal. To see how small the boy looked beneath him, though...

"Just like your fingers, Seph." Zack encouraged, his voice quite soft. When the man carefully climbed over him, the youth reached up--only lightly resting his hands atop those sculpted shoulders. He did not pull the general closer, letting him take his own time. "Slow and easy... that's it..."

The penetrating thrust came as a bit of a surprise to both--but mostly to the one on the receiving end. "Maybe... this would be... a good time... to talk about... 'good pain'..." he gasped.

Sephiroth wasted no time apologizing profusely. "I-I shouldn't have--"

"No. Dammit, _no_." Zack did actually pull him closer then, to keep him from retreating entirely. "It's _okay_. You just have to... slow down a little. Just a little. Let me move." He carefully wrapped his legs around the others' thighs, effectively giving himself all of the movement he needed--then flexed a little bit.

The feeling of being _pulled into_ the exceedingly willing body below him was completely unexpected. As was the careful rocking that came after, drawing him even further into that tunnel of heat and pressure, listening to those short little breaths the boy was taking.

"There... see?" Zack relaxed, his legs releasing their hold a bit. "Slow, shallow motions. That's all."

Sephiroth believed he could comply. While patience to relieve himself of the growing ache at his very center withered a little with every wonderful centimeter, watching the violet eyes roll up and close with the experience of it all was... flattering. When at last he was fully seated, he had to brace himself on his elbows to rest for a moment. "And now..?"

The youth wasn't even sure if he was speaking the same language, too overcome with every sensation. The beautiful general above him, the man's taste and scent still in his mouth, that sexy voice unforgettable in his ears... and the pleasure-pain feeling of being stretched to limits he didn't know he had. It was... so good... "Do... what you were doing before. Just, slowly at first."

The general gave a very careful, very agreeable roll of his hips. The noise made as a direct result was encouraging enough to do it again, pulling back a little further that time.

Zack truly wished he'd selected another location. A bed, the couch, the floor--anything he could really get a good grip on. Grabbing the side of the coffee table was nearly useless, as the edges were slippery. With another particularly deep thrust, he unconsciously latched onto the general's shoulders again, fingernails dragging. "S-sorry..."

He seemed unfazed, eyes shining. Truth be told... he kinda liked it. In fact... he increased the strength of the next thrust just to get the same reaction.

The man got much more than he'd been aiming for--and that was just the thing. He hadn't been aiming intentionally, but when Zack gasped and arched his back... The sound he made was something low and growling, something animal as the pleasure center of his being was stricken with force, unintentionally clawing into Sephiroth's shoulders.

The man hissed--though not in a disagreeable manner. The response to his last action was quite what he was looking for; so, logically, he simply repeated the motion.

"Seeeeeph..." the youth moaned. "I... I'm..."

It finally happened. Through half-lidded eyes, Zack saw the general's eyes sparkle in an exceptionally devious grin. It was all the warning he got before another perfectly aimed thrust, just before Sephiroth reached down and clasped Zack's length in one long, final stroke.

All pretense of control was absolutely abandoned. "_Seph_... oh _gods yes_, Seph..."

The world darkened around the edges, becoming little more than the intense feeling of pleasure. Even when that died down, Zack found himself existing in a happy little place full of warmth and fuzziness... like a place full of millions of fuzzy little chocobo chicks.

Or, finally coming around a bit, Sephiroth's couch. Almost as good.

Speaking of... the general was gazing at him from the other side of the table, smirking just a little. A triumphant expression, to say the least. He also happened to be fully dressed in something that looked like a cross between pajamas and military fatigues--casual, but nicely fitting. If Zack hadn't been so damn tired, he probably would have attempted a solute.

"I had to use that Restore materia of yours." Sephiroth informed, walking around to deliver the youth's folded clothes to him. "On both of us."

Zack's eyes widened, and it had nothing to do with laying nude on the general's couch. He remembered. The idea he'd spilt _Sephiroth's_ blood in any context...

The man silenced whatever apologies might be spoken by dropping Zack's clothes right atop his chest. "If you want to make curfew, you'll have to go now. I apologize for not waking you in time to shower, but you kept mumbling something about wanting fuzzy chocobos to stop pecking you."

Out of everything that had happened throughout the entire night, _that_ was the thing that made Zack blush deeply. It wasn't entirely obvious, but Sephiroth saw the change in skin tone. The boy stood, pulling on his clothing as quickly as possible... then wondering what the hell to say. What words were there?

Though, if anyone could come up with something to say... it was definitely Zack. "Hey, y'know... a lot of people have get-togethers every week or so..."

Sephiroth allowed his expression to soften, escorting the youth to the door. "I suppose I could accommodate that."

* * *

This is so much _longer_ than I'd intended. grin And there's _plot_ and _set-up_ and... wow. Just a number of things I didn't think there would be. Unfortunately, I find that I've just left myself with a bunch of unanswered questions...

If you'd like to be e-mailed when I update, drop me a line with whatever story/stories/website you'd like me to inform you of.


End file.
